


2010, Synchronicity

by maa_fuu



Series: 10年先も100 年後もずっと... [3]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Happy 10th Anniversary Fumaken, M/M, i'm bad at making fic i know that and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Part 3. It's only 2 fics this time because I don't have much time to actually write properly. So please forgive these fics I wrote on my way home from work orz





	1. Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from one of Shokura ep where B.I.Shadow was challenged to do juggling and then perform it with Yaotome.

** Synchronicity **

"You're not doing it right!" Kento complains loudly.

"You're not either!" Fuma replies angrily.

All their friends are already went home. It's only the two of them in this practice room, practising the juggling moves they need to perform on Shokura this month. They both realize they are bad at it, but they kept silence because fighting won't get them anywhere at all. But 15 minutes after Hokuto and Yugo bid their goodbyes, it's finally getting unbearable for both of them not to speak out what's on their mind about each other mistakes.

"You can't even do the basic moves properly! Don't you dare say I'm not doing it right!" Fuma says again.

"Oh, so you think you do it better than me? Who keeps throwing the balls too high and end up getting us into trouble to chase them before Hokuto or Yugo step on it and fall and then break their legs or hands?!" Kento says back with the same amount of anger.

Fuma rolls his eyes, "Your way to say it is so dramatic. You're the one who keeps messing the counts! I don't want to hear any complaints from you!"

"Huh?!" that's all what Kento says and Fuma returns it with a stare full of anger until they finally sigh, give in at the same time.

"It's useless to fight now" Kento says in the end.

"Yeah, I know" Fuma agrees. He finally sits on the floor and then he says again, "Why the staffs chose us anyway? They were there and witness that we both are bad at this!"

Kento sighs before he finally join Fuma on the floor. "Because we are symmetry partner. And we are the 'front' in B.I.Shadow. They know fans would like it that's why they chose us."

"Yeah, but I don't think they gonna like seeing us mess up like this" Fuma pouts, then he lays on his back, arms and legs spread out, the very sign of giving up.

"I'm tired!" suddenly he shouts.

"Me too" Kento says. Then they both stays silent like that until abruptly Fuma sits up and says to Kento, "But we're not giving up"

Kento smiles, "Yes, we are not".

They both stand up and before they start, Kento says, "As much as I want to believe that we were born to synchronized with each other, it's impossible if we both try to lead each other here. And because we know I keep messing up the counts when I try to match yours, I think we should leave the lead to me, so I won’t mess the counts again. What do you think?"

Fuma contemplates, "Hmm... You're right. Let's do that". But before Kento can even say 'let's start' Fuma already open his mouth again to say, "Why don't you put your hand on my shoulder? That way we can stay close and we can maintain the height of the balls we throw".

"Good idea! Why don't you say this earlier? We could save so much time if you say it sooner, you know?" Kento says.

Fuma just chuckles, "I don't hear you say anything either. Now shut up and let's start"

Kento laughs as well. Then he moves closer to to put his hand on Fuma's shoulder. And Fuma waits until Kento start the count. They both amazed and bewildered at the same time at how easy it is after that, and it's hard not to think that they really can synchronized perfectly. But even symmetry partners need practices, but they also know they don’t have to worry because they both still have years ahead to practice their synchronicity.


	2. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea came after I watched their performance in Jump's Summary.

** Stronger **

“You’re left handed, of course thing like this could happen,” Kento laughs, but Fuma keeps frowning.

They were practicing a fight scene for their upcoming performance on JUMP’s Summary concert. And because Kento spent the last hour with Yasui, practising their fight scene, he kind of forgot that Fuma is left-handed, and that means he should not throw his head to his right side. And even though they just practising, Fuma is a lot stronger than him, so it ended up with him getting a light bruise on his cheek from Fuma’s fist.

“I’m fine, just go back there, you need to practice too,” Kento tries to assure Fuma.

“No, I’ll stay here until I make sure you’re fine” Fuma, as stubborn as always, says back.

“But I’m already fine. You’re making me your excuse to skip practice!” Kento accuses him, and Fuma laughs.

“You know me too well. But I also know you, and you’re lying. Let me get you some ice for that awful face,” Fuma gets up and off to the kitchen direction. 

Kento looks at his back until it disappear from his sight. He lets out a sigh once Fuma is no longer around. It’s indeed hurt so much. But he’s lucky it’s just practice so Fuma didn’t use his full strength to punch him. 

Fuma who is a year younger than him somehow has grown into a fine young man in a blink of an eye. And not just Fuma, Hokuto also has grown up so much in just a year. It seems like those two are start to surpassing him and Kouchi now.

It didn’t take Fuma too long to find his way back to the empty dressing room. He handed Kento a pack of ice, when Kento didn’t take it, Fuma sigh and carefully press it to his cheek.

“You really look awful” Fuma laughs after a while. His face is really close to Kento like this, and he can clearly see the bruise on Kento’s cheekbone.

“And whose fault do you think it is?” Kento says back with pout. “But thank you for taking care of me” he continues.

“Do you think I will just ignore the fact that I just punched you square in your face? What do you think I am?” Fuma looks unimpressed.

Kento laughs, “I know you won’t act like it didn’t happen. But it’s kind of funny somehow to me. Because you’re a year younger than me, but you are taking care of me like this”.

“Then hold this pack yourself, if you got a problem with that,” Fuma presses the pack a bit more to Kento’s cheek and that makes Kento grimacing in pain.

“Sorry, sorry” Fuma says immediately.

“It’s okay” Kento says, and he looks at Fuma’s hand that holding the ice pack for him. It becomes red with the cold.

“I can do it myself,” Kento says again, but when he wants to take the ice pack from Fuma, Fuma’s other hand stills him. “It’s alright. I’m the one at fault here”

There’s something in Fuma’s voice that makes Kento actually listen. He lets Fuma fuss around him, pressing the ice pack gently then checking the bruise. After a while, Kento can’t help his laugh. “What now?” Fuma asks, he looks unimpressed.

“Nothing. I just found it funny how you look so worried about my face, your eyebrows furrowed and they almost touch one another” Kento says, and Fuma just rolls his eyes.

“Just shut up, will you? I’m only doing this because I’m the one at fault” Fuma says, and Kento just grins, trying hard not to laugh.

But soon the silence feels deafening.

“I really like the performances in this concert… I know we haven’t start the concert yet, but thinking that it won’t last forever kind of making me lonely” Kento starts.

“I understand that feeling, but it’s too soon to feel lonely, stupid” Fuma says lazily, and Kento just chuckles.

“You really have no respect for me. I’m still older than you, you know” Kento says with laugh.

“Sorry about that, but the more we spent the time together, the more I feel like we’re actually the same age” Fuma says.

“Well, for me I’m fully aware of our age difference. But at the same time I feel like you and Hokuto become more and more grown up. It’s like you two are trying to surpassing us”   
Fuma snorts, “Can’t help it if you are slow at growing up”. Kento hits him on the back of his head, and that makes Fuma unintentionally press the ice pack harder to Kento’s face.

“Aw!” Kento grimaces.

“Tsk. Don’t do that then!” Fuma says sternly. Then he sighs, continuing their conversation, “I personally think it’s a good thing. Because the faster me and Hokuto grow up, the faster we will become stronger”

Kento smiles, and he nods a little, careful with the ice pack.

He thinks that Fuma got a point there. Because at this moment, the only thing they need the most is to grow stronger than they were before. Because they never know what kind of future awaiting them tomorrow. Life is full of uncertainty, they are fully aware of that. But at least he is certain about one thing. He is certain he will have his friends that will go through the uncertainties with him. He is glad he has them, he is glad he has Fuma beside him. 

“Thank you” he says suddenly. Fuma blinks to him, “Huh?”

“Thank you” he repeats, and Fuma still doesn’t understand where did this Thank You came from, but he just shrugs and says, “Yeah, whatever, just stay still until I finish with this”, and Kento just chuckles and says, “Okay”.


End file.
